Thieves, Castles, and Dungeons
by brtnigrl
Summary: As they try to survive the cruel winter of the Enchanted Forrest, Emma and Ruby are sent to Jefferson's Cove where nothing is as it seems. Will Emma be able to right the wrongs she has committed and help her redeemer, or will she drown in her own selfish desires and lose the only happiness she has ever known?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Silence.

Complete and total silence.

As Emma looked around the cramped supply closet, she almost wished she was blind for the simple sake of hearing better. But she knows even then it would be of no use. She has seen this madman hone his skills to surpass even the best of their masters. Of course, he had been her friend then.

"Oh Emma, come out, come out wherever you are…"

With everything she had, she held down the whimper that threatened to rip from her throat. She covered her mouth as quietly as possible and prayed that her breathing wouldn't give her away. She had seen him in action before. She knew that even the slightest disturbance in the air would be a siren to him.

"I just want to… play a little game, if you will. We can call it, hmmmm… what should we call it? Monopoly? Since I am in control of everything, I automatically win that game. Anyways, it takes too long."

This was not the boy she had grown up with. He was no longer inside that body. She had to close her eyes to keep the tears from falling at the realization that she couldn't save him. He was too far gone. Not even her magic could release the demon that took hold inside him. The boy who would fight with her just to end up giving her the last cookie, the boy who played the guitar so sweetly, who would create a beautiful butterfly bouquet for her little sister, no longer possessed his own body.

"Aw, come on Emma, this isn't fun anymore. Ruby won't let me find her either."

Oh god, where was she? Emma had last seen her running toward the docks, hoping to lead the last of the students away to safety. If he hadn't found her yet, they must all be ok, that her sister was finally away from harm.

Which was why she was here, wasn't it? To go off and save everyone? To be the one true hero everyone expected her to be? Without having even been asked if she wanted the responsibility thrust upon her shoulders, everyone, even their masters, had thought she was the only one who could save them all, including the madman that was pacing outside the hallway naming off mundane childhood games.

"Leap frog? It could work. But seeing as that we are on land it wouldn't be nearly as fun" he continued on.

There had been one other who could have shared this predicament with her, maybe even could have prevented it. But like her parents had left her the responsibility of Ruby on her forever, he had left her with the responsibility of saving everyone. Though she couldn't blame him, it still hurt when he had left without so much as a goodbye.

"Oh! I know!" he shouted triumphantly. "I have just the one we need: Truth or Dare. However, you will be spilling the truth and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be daring me to kill you."

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course he would pick that one. He picked it every time around the bonfire and always managed to win, both while playing the game and selfishly gaining something. It had started off as meaningless teenage fun, but he had quickly learned that he could manipulate it to his advantage.

"First, we'll start with how you got that pretty little ring on your finger. Then we'll get to wherever your pretty little boyfriend is hiding. I know you know where he is Swan."

_What? _ She thought, _he knows I don't know where he is. He knows how much that bastard broke my heart._

She knows she doesn't have much time until he stops playing this foolish game and opens her door. She needs to come up with a plan and fast. There is no way in hell she is going to just storm out there. What is she going to use to protect herself? A binder of paper? Ya right. Even her magic is useless against him. She is going to wait for him to come get her, pretend that he's the victor.

His voice interrupted her musings.

"Ah and speak of the devil and he shall show."

"Hello, Neal."

That voice. She knew that voice. Its memory hadn't left her, not in the past four years. Not since he left her that summer day.

"Hello, Killian."

Then silence.

Complete and total silence.


	2. Chapter 2

How did Emma end up here, an orphan taking care of her kid sister, Ruby, with no one to even give them shelter? How did their world change so drastically that Emma couldn't sleep at night without feeling the flames burn behind her eyelids? Why is she here at this festival pickpocketing the closest chump so she and her sister can hopefully have food and shoes to last through the harsh winter of the Enchanted Forrest? Her parents loved her, or so she thought until they went through the ashes of their childhood home and couldn't find the slightest remain of their parents' bodies.

Emma believed her parents were still alive when the house burned down. But no one else did. Everyone brushed off Emma's concerns as wild imaginations of a fanciful little girl. But she knew better. She knew something else was at work, something dark and powerful that no one could see. She could feel it in her gut, just like she could feel that the old witch in her candy cottage was lying about offering them a safe place to stay.

So Emma and Ruby moved on. They went from town to town hoping to maybe find family or even a job to make an honest wage. But after four towns of being turned down as the poor beggar orphan girls, they were out of food and Ruby was sick. After a night of fretful care, Ruby was healthy and Emma knew what she had to do.

The first item Emma ever stole was an apple. She knew it was her mother's favorite fruit and got it for Ruby to help cheer her up. Then she stole an orange. Then some bread. Then she realized she was so clever that not even Ruby could see where she was or what she was stealing. Emma started practicing pickpocketing with Ruby. She would sneak up behind her and grab her doll from her bag. It took her a week to get the hang of it. She started in the marketplace far away from the officers. The first time she pickpocketed she didn't get away fast enough and had to play it off by saying she tripped.

Guilt never crept into her mind. She knew she was doing what she had to do and that there was no other way for her and Ruby to survive. Emma could distinguish who had more money to spare after they refused to offer her spare change. If anything, she felt like Robin Hood, taking from the entitled and giving to those in need.

This life never allowed for them to stay in one place for long. After a while, the townspeople would catch on and the officers would be more dedicated to their jobs. They made no friends, talked to strangers only if they had to, and stayed in quiet dingy places on the outskirts of town. And Emma was tired. After two years of running and barely surviving, she started to lose hope.

Which is how Emma ended up here at this grand festival. It had been all this little town had talked about since they arrived. The star of the town was to return from schooling at Jefferson's Cove before he prepared to teach at the institution. Emma had only heard of the place but only those with noble parents could get in.

Walking around, Emma could see that no expense was spared. The music was beautiful, the finest food had been prepared, and the drinks were plenty. Emma knew she would hit the jackpot tonight leaving her and her sister well stocked for winter. She already had all the food she would need; now all she needed was the money.

There is a man in a fine coat telling a story that seemed larger than life. She overhears how he fought off some pirates trying to board his ship with just a goblet and his desk chair and lets out a small giggle.

"Something funny, lass?"

Emma had to physically clamp her hand over her mouth to keep a scream from coming out. She turned around and stared dumbfounded at the man in front of her. No one had ever snuck up on her before. And gods, was he beautiful.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop into other peoples' conversations?" he asked.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" was her witty remark.

"Aye, but seeing as that you have been doing it to every other bloke here tonight, I figured you would be the last to worry about manners."

"What?... I… I don't… What are you" she tried to reply. It had bee so long since someone had caught her and called her out on it she couldn't think of a dignified response.

He stepped closer to her and leaned into her ear so only she could hear. "Don't worry love, your secret is safe with me. No one else can see what you are up to. But if they could, they would see that your technique is downright sloppy."

Stunned, Emma tried to process the fact that apparently no one else could see her. But all she could catch onto was that he had called her technique sloppy.

"Sloppy?! Do you even know what you are talking about?"

"It's pathetic, really, how such an obvious amateur can get away with so much."

All Emma wanted to do in that moment was smack that ridiculously attractive smirk off his face.

"But then again, I'm sure you could talk your way out of any scuffle."

Emma threw the fiercest glare she had his way. She could feel her fingers start to tingle. "I suggest you only speak about what you know. I'm sure you had to repay a debt with your hand."

His face darkened as he locked eyes with her. "I suggest you take your own advice and speak about what you know. Leave before the guest of honor takes notice of a pretty face like yours. He can become quite determined and you wouldn't want to get caught, now would you?"

She was so angry with him she had nothing to say to him and stormed away before she could see the Jefferson's Cove pendant hanging from his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked into the abandoned cottage she had left Ruby in. She was confused about the events that had occurred that evening and was grateful to see that Ruby had fallen asleep already. She grabbed the food from her pack and began to put it away. With a quiet house and nothing left to do, there was nothing left to distract her from the thoughts racing through her mind.

What did that man mean by saying no one else could see her? Then he went on to say that she was an amateur. How did those two statements even correlate? She had been so sure that she had mastered her skills.

She did a quick search of the area around the cottage to make sure nobody had followed her. Deciding they were in the clear, Emma went inside and locked everything up. As she prepared her bed, she saw that Ruby was awake watching her fret about the cottage.

"What has you all wound up, Buttercup?"

"It was just a hard night Ruby. Go back to sleep."

Looking at her dubiously, Ruby kept prodding her. "You have never been antsy like this. Did something bad happen?"

Sighing, Emma decided to give her some kind of an answer. "No, nothing bad happened. I just ran into someone at the festival."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know… I didn't catch his name. But he was the only one to see me. He said that no one else could see me, that I just disappeared whenever I was going up to anyone."

"Well I guess that explains why I can't even see you when you're out doing jobs. I just thought you were really good at it."

"I thought so too. But then he proceeded to call me an amateur! What does he know?! He only has one hand! If anything, I would be the expert because I never had to pay a crime with a body part."

A laugh burst from Ruby's chest. "Emma! This gentleman must have gotten under your skin! He had to have been very handsome to fluster you so much. I keep telling you to talk to more people but you never listen to me."

"Ruby, you know very well why I can't talk to people. We've argued this over and over. You know I'm right. I will admit, however, that he's very handsome in a devilish manner."

"Oooohh, tell me more! Don't keep the juicy details to yourself. I've been trapped inside this cottage all week! I deserve that much."

Struggling to remain calm and push down the blush that she knew was creeping up her neck, Emma tried to figure out the best way to describe the man without giving away how much he truly affected her.

"His hair is a mess! Like he keeps running his fingers through it. And he has the bluest eyes." Then that smirk came to her mind and her hands started to tingle again. "His smirk, though, takes away from any attractive quality he might have."

"Oh, Emma, you're no fun."

Shrugging, Emma went on. "It doesn't matter. We need to leave soon anyway."

Sobering up, Ruby asked, "Were you able to get all the supplies? I know you ventured out to get a lot. What were you able to get?"

"Well, I got all the food I wanted to get. But ol' blue eyes distracted me before I could get all of the money we needed."

"Oh well, at least we have a little while longer to get everything we need before we head out. Good night, Buttercup. Sweet dreams."

"Night Ruby."

As her mind began to drift to sleep, blue eyes and a sly smirk flashed behind her eyelids before falling into a deep sleep filled with pirates and dungeons.

She woke up the next morning startled. The dream that had woken her felt so real. The panic was still bubbling in her chest, like she was running from something dark and horrible. Right before the dream ended an all too familiar voice filled her dream and a bright light that felt as if it were burning through her hands.

Shaking the dream from her mind, Emma went in search of Ruby. She had to head to town again today to collect more supplies and wanted to make sure Ruby wasn't in need of anything extra. She found her down by the river washing her hair.

Memories started to creep into Emma's thoughts of times when washing by the river didn't raise questions, when it was safe to be close to water before creatures of the night started to roam during the day. Before Emma could shout out to Ruby, she heard a twig snap to her left.

Holding her breath, Emma stopped mid-step hoping to find what was intruding on her space. She heard more movement so she jumped behind a bush hoping to keep her location hidden so she had the advantage over the intruder. Looking around, she could see nothing unusual. All of the birds were still chirping, her sister remained peaceful and oblivious by the river.

Thinking it was just her imagination, Emma stepped out quietly keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. After looking around she decided that all was well and stepped towards the river. As she passed a tree, someone jumped out from behind it and captured her mouth under their hand before she could scream to Ruby to run.

Her offender pulled her behind the tree before she could blink and they pushed her against the trunk. Once she caught sight of who it was anger filled her veins. What was he doing here?!

Before she could scream through his hand, he leaned close and pleaded for her to be quiet. Raising her leg, she kneed him right in the gut causing him to lose his grip giving her the space she needed to run away.

After running a couple of steps, she heard a louder crunch from a different direction. Freezing, she turned to Ruby screaming in her head. As if Ruby had actually heard her, she turned around and started walking toward her with a look of panic on her face. Maybe she had heard the noise too. But whatever it was, they both heard the disturbance and knew it was bad.

Blue Eyes came up behind her carefully. "Las, I think our best bet is in the house."

Without thinking to argue, they all turned towards the house and began to run. This wasn't a thief or crazy axe murder behind them or even the law. This was something dark that would swallow them whole.

The cottage finally came into view. Emma sprinted as fast as she could so she could open the door for Ruby and Blue Eyes. Grabbing the handle, she swung the door open as wide as it would go. With the other two inside the cottage, Emma looked where they had been running from. She saw the flash of a beast running along the edge of the woods before she shut the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma shouted. Before Blue Eyes could answer, she went on. "What are you even doing here? Did you bring that monster with you? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Lass, calm down before you break something."

Emma finally looked up and saw that Ruby was looking at her slightly bewildered and terrified. Even Blue Eyes, the king of invading personal space, was keeping his distance. She looked down and started panicking even more.

"Ahhh! What the fuck is going on with my hands?!" And as her panic grew, so did the light coming from her palms.

"Love, I do believe that is magic. Now take a deep breath before you actually use it."

As she looked into his eyes, she started to calm down and the light, or the so called magic, started to fade away. Emma turned to Ruby to examine her and make sure she didn't have any cuts or scrapes.

"Ruby, are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Calm down, Emma. You need to sit down. I'll be ok."

"The lass is right, you need to sit down."

Emma turned to her bed and sat down with her head on her knees. As she was trying to catch her breath, Blue Eyes turned to Ruby and asked if she could get a glass of water for Emma and then one for herself. After Ruby went off to find some water for them, he turned to Emma and knelt down in front of her.

"Emma, love, I need you to look at me."

She raised her head to look into his eyes. Looking right back at her, it seemed as if he was searching for something. Once he found it or saw the lack of it, Emma couldn't tell, his shoulders seemed to sag in relief.

"It's going to be ok. You just need to calm down and drink some water."

Hearing him say that, anger started to rise to the surface again. "Ok? You think it's going to be ok? You need to start talking. What came after us and why? Better yet, who are you and why are you here?"

"I will answer your questions to the best of my knowledge and anymore you may have. Just give me a moment to collect myself."

"Fine, but at least give me a name first. It's the least you could do considering you are in my home."

Shaking his head, he raised what would have been his left hand and brought up a hook instead. "What a demanding lass, considering you are on my property. Either way, you are right. My name is Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker- Hook."

"Well then, _Hook_, why don't you take a seat and get comfortable. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

Ruby returned with water for all of them. When she turned to give Hook his water, she gasped when she saw a hook instead of a hand. Looking back and forth between Emma and Hook, Ruby started to make the connection. A smile started to cross her lips as she looked at Hooks eyes. She turned to Emma and exclaimed, "This is what had you all worked up last night? I remember you saying devilishly handsome, but I don't think that covers all of what you described. You were holding out on me, Buttercup!"

"Ruby!", Emma snapped. "Not now." She was so embarrassed.

"Devilishly handsome, you say?"

Turning back to Hook, Ruby shut her mouth. Emma just shook her head and hid her eyes. "This is why I don't take you anywhere Ruby."

Hook let out a big laugh. "It's quite alright love. Always nice to make an impression" he said with his signature smirk.

"Alright that's enough!" Emma got up to put the cups away. As Hook leaned forward, she saw a shimmer coming from his black vest. She paused half way to grabbing his goblet. "What is that under your vest?"

Confused, Hook looked down at his chest to see that his pendant had fallen out. "Oh, this treasure?" He pulled it out and showed it to her. Grabbing it to get a closer look at it, Emma saw the hat on the emblem and the letters JC inscribed onto it. Shocked, Emma sent an accusing glare his way.

"_You _ were the guest of honor last night?"

"I would hardly say a guest but yes, it was my celebration. Although it was thrown for me out of guilt rather than an actual celebration."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Like I said love, the guest of honor can become quite determined."

"And is that why you are here? Because you have become quite deteremined?"

"No, it was just happy circumstance that I came upon you before that beast did."

Grabbing his goblet, Emma walked away to return it to it's place.

She could hear Hook and Ruby in the background talking and by the time she got back to them, Ruby had Hook laughing at a story of one of Emma's first attempts at pickpocketing.

"She had to make herself fall into a pile of horse shit so she could pull it off! Nobody would come near her after that!"

"Oh lass, who knew you could be so creative" Hook said with tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Well, when it's just you providing for you and your sister at the age of 13, you really have to go with everything you have."

That sobered everyone up quickly. Hook looked at her with knowing eyes. Emma went on, "Now I believe you have some explaining to do Hook."

"Aye. Where would you like me to begin lass?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Killian… Killian! Wake up!"

Liam shook Killian so hard he was afraid he would snap his neck. It was the only way it could wake him up after a night like they had. Killian always drank too much at their father's parties. Liam couldn't see why he hung out with the more rowdy bunch when there were plenty of beautiful young women falling at his feet. Liam took full advantage of the broken hearted girls and gave them comfort for the night and then sent them on their way.

This morning Killian and Liam were lucky. Their father had some business to attend to, leaving them alone to recuperate from last night's festivities. Normally he would have had them out and about taking care of the stables or running some errand or other for him.

Their father was a very wealthy man. He grew up poor but learned tricks of the trade here and there when he worked various jobs. He started asking direct questions and soon became well known for his knowledge and hard work. He firmly believed that hard work was the only way to do well in life and he instilled that belief into his two sons.

"Killian, get up. We need to get out soon before father comes in and rips our heads off."

"Aye, I heard you, you buffoon. Don't you ever just enjoy sleep?"

"I can't. I have to take care of your sorry ass."

"I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did your lass not please you last night? Or did you embarrass yourself? It's perfectly ok. I'm sure she was understanding. Next time, just make the foreplay last longer. Wenches love foreplay."

"Killian!" Liam snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm up! Now what do you want of me."

"Father will be home soon. Try to make yourself presentable. He is bringing over an important colleague. We must make sure that our family looks like we're a good bunch who can handle their own and anything else that may come our way, including rum."

"Aye, aye captain!"

Killian watched as Liam rolled his eyes and left the room. Smiling to himself he thought of the night before. It had been a rather enjoyable evening. Up until the point he saw Milah flirting with another boy.

She said she loved him and all he had asked for was time. Obviously she didn't have a lot of time on her hands and went to the next bloke who would buy her shiny things.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Killian finished getting ready. He skipped shaving; he looked more grown up anyway and knew it would annoy his military minded brother.

He headed down the stairs as loudly as any teenage boy would and stopped in the hall. He heard hushed whispers around the corner and tried making out what was being said.

"And how do you suppose we stop this?"

"Separate them. It's too dangerous if they travel together. If they travel separately at least one will make it. The less they know the better. I will deal with them when they arrive."

"I don't believe they would survive at all if I separate them. They make quite a team."

Before Killian could hear anymore of the conversation or even try to make sense of it, Liam came up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! You oaf!"

"You know we're not supposed to snoop."

"It sounded important. I think it had to do with us."

"Doesn't matter. Let's go in before he becomes cross with us."

The brothers entered the room interrupting the deep conversation. Startled from the somber mood, their father greeted them with a forced smile. "There you are boys! I'm glad you are here. I would like you both to meet Mr. Gold. He will be living in our home while we are attending to business matters. Mr. Gold, I would like you to meet my sons, Liam and Killian. They are a pair of rambunctious teenagers but they can work as hard as any of the men here."

"Nice to meet you both. Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to other matters."

Slightly bowing to the two brothers, Gold turned to Mr. Jones. "I hope you will seriously consider my offer. I don't think we will find a better option."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. I will meet with you later to discuss it further."

Killian watched as Mr. Gold left the room. Something felt off about him. Like he was hiding something. What was his offer about and why did it cause his father to be so restless?

"What business do you have with Mr. Gold?"

"Nothing to concern you Liam. Have you boys attended to your 'headaches'?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Shifting awkwardly, they both answered "Yes, sir."

"Good. We have much to attend to today. Killian, I need you to run to the stables and get our horses ready for today. Liam, go down to the docks and make sure our ship is in condition to sail. We will be leaving town in a couple days."

Father never left town while he was dealing with a business partner. Something was happening and it wasn't good.

For the next couple days, they all prepared for their journey. Their father was very distant, going to more meetings than usual, entertaining more guests, and hiding away in his study

Killian tried talking to Liam about it but he just brushed him off. Whenever he brought up Mr. Gold, the man himself would show up and interrupt anything that Killian might have said.

Something was fishy. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

The night before they left they stayed on the ship so the could leave at daybreak. Mr. Jones stayed on land for a while longer to finish up last minute deals. He came to say good night to his sons late into the night. He knew they would be awake with no one to tell them otherwise. He stayed up with them discussing business matters, where they were going, and who they were meeting. Wishing the boys a good night, Mr. Jones left the boys with a kiss on their heads and a shaky smile.

It felt more like a goodbye than covering information to Killian. Something was going to happen, something that not even his father had control over.

When Killian woke the next morning, his suspicions were confirmed. They had already set off to see and his father was nowhere to be found. He had left them to go on without him, leaving them to face to the mercies of the ocean alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a safe and happy new year. I'm forcing my thinking juices to flow so I don't have to clean my kitchen. I made my cousin's wedding cake and I'm dreading it. **

**I really hope you are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Anyway… here's the story!**

It was growing dark by the time Killian was finished answering all of Emma's questions. Ruby sat in the corner quietly, soaking in all that Killian said.

Killian told them of how he came to their land, how he went through Neverland in hopes of saving his older brother, and how when he was finally able to return to their world, the man who had been waiting for them on the other side of the ocean had died, leaving him this land.

"The first night I was here I was angry. My father had abandoned me, my brother was killed, and the only person left who knew I existed was dead. I felt alone and betrayed by everyone who had left me. So I ran out into the forest. I didn't get too far out before I began to feel something strange lurking in the shadows. It made me feel uneasy so I headed back to my lodgings. However, curiosity got the best of me and I turned back around. Turns out it was a good thing too because a beast had been following me. Strangely, he did not attack me. He stared me straight in the eye as if it was human, as if it understood I was defenseless.

"I went back every night for several weeks in hopes of seeing this creature again. During this time, I was making my place here among the people. I had learned that the man who was supposed to take my brother and I in was an old friend of my father's. They had met during their time in the Navy and remained close friends throughout their lives. They became business partners and opened up a shipyard. Their business grew so quickly that he ventured this way and settled his business here. When he died, he had no child to pass his legacy on to. He knew my brother and I knew the business and trusted not only his shipyard to us, but also this land.

"I worked the shipyard among the other men. Nobody knew who I was. All they knew was that I was the new guy who never talked. They had started calling me Shadow. They would talk of dark creatures in the forest, of how last year one son from each family disappeared. In the town they would speak of different political developments in the kingdoms. Whole towns were rumored to disappear in the dead of night. A new school had been founded for the "gifted" children in hopes of being able to counter these events. An underlying feeling of panic and unease laced all of these conversations.

"Anyway, I worked in the yard for a year or so until it became impossible for me to run the business and work the yard. Once my true wealth became known, mothers were throwing their daughters left and right at me. One thing led to another, I fell in love with a girl, her beau didn't appreciate it, we got into a duel and left me with one hand, and I took his life."

"So you didn't lose your hand to the law?" Emma interrupted?

"No lass. I lost it to a bloke much more foolish than the law."

"Why do you say the law is foolish?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "The New Law, as it is called, was created by a people in fear. They fear the unknown, of others who hold more power than them, whether they be good or evil. It has taken the strength from our people and made us all weak against other powers."

Emma thought about it. She wasn't really up to date on the current affairs of the kingdom, considering she was constantly running from the law.

Killian explained some of the new laws. Anything sold, in one's home or in the market, had to be registered by the government. If they didn't deem it safe or equal to have among the people, it was discarded. There had been rebellions among the people but the kingdom quickly suppressed them.

Also, if anyone were to practice magic, they were to be executed on the spot. The Council of Magic had been completely replaced by young selfish politicians who cared only for their advancement.

Emma was immediately nervous. "So am I in any danger? I just found out I had this power, if it's even that."

"Aye lass, but I will not let any harm come upon you."

Looking into his eyes, Emma could see no hesitation or hint of a lie. She felt it in her bones that he would help her even in the hardest of times.

"Anyway, for obvious reasons I couldn't remain here, so I sold the shipyard to the highest bidder and headed to the new school. I was accepted because my father was wealthy and I could pay for my own lodgings. There I learned of magic, the finest swordsmanship, and the darkest evil. We all knew something dark was among the land and that it was spreading. Once I heard the darkness was spreading to the home of my childhood, I jumped on the first ship that would leave at daybreak. The captain turned out to be a crook and tried to take me for all that I was worth. After a violent duel, I killed him and became captain of my ship.

"A month later we arrived at where the docks of my home should have been, but it was not there. I was too late to save it.

"We sat at anchor until we started to run low on supplies. I was determined to find the evil that had destroyed my home. We set sail, attacking any ship that was said to have magic on it, either to recruit more students for Jefferson's Cove or find the savior.

"Strong magic was rumored to be here, of all places, so we set our sails east and headed to the one place I did not want to be."

"Wait," Emma interrupted. "If you were not welcome here, how did that big festival come about, in your name no less?"

Chuckling, Killian shook his head. "Tink would be how this party came about. She always did have this town under her finger. Everyone loves her and nobody can say no to her except me. We created a strong friendship during my stay here and it hasn't changed."

"Are you sure it's just a friendship?"

"Worried lass?"

Blushing, Emma furiously denied anything of the sort. "There is no way I would be worried about keeping your attention."

Before Killian could respond, Ruby spoke up. "And this powerful magic, what of it? Have you found it?"

Nervously Killian responded "Aye."

"And? Do you plan to destroy it like the pirate you are?" Emma persisted.

Killian kept staring at Emma as if she would explode, glancing between her eyes and her hands.

"No. I do not believe that would be… prudent."

"Stop holding back on me, Hook. I can just as easily throw you back out to the beast."

Rolling his eyes, Killian answered Emma. "Let's not get frisky now, love. We must go to Jefferson's Cove if we want to know if my thoughts are correct."

"We?" Ruby questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"Aye. I won't really know for sure unless you both go with me"

Ruby kept probing. "Why? Why is it required that we go with you?"

"I do believe the magic is in your dear sweet sister. Only the masters there will know for sure."

"What?!"

"I know. I was confused as well lass. Someone who doesn't even know they have magic shouldn't be the savior. But here you are."

"No. No, no, no, no. There is no way I am the savior. I have no magic. That was just a freak accident. It was because of that beast…" 

"As much as you would like to deny it, I do believe you are. That was no freak accident. That beast was after you, love. He can sense magic and I have seen the likes of him do terrible things to those who carry the magic. If you don't come with me, that beast will keep coming after you. He will trap you in here until you are forced out and he will take you himself. So either you come with me or you die a painful death."

Emma stood up to look out the window. How could she trust what this man was saying? He was essentially a pirate who had no qualms with taking another's life and pillaging helpless towns. Even more troublesome, why did she feel safe with him after he had killed others with magic? Was he lying just to get to her? Her lie detector hadn't gone off the entire time he was telling them his story. Maybe he really was trying to

The beast came into her line of sight. It looked more like a wolf than anything. He was pacing back and forth along the edge of the forest. As if he could sense her staring at him, he looked at her dead in the eye. Frightened, Emma went to go sit across from Killian.

"We should leave in the morning then. Ruby and I need to leave here soon, anyway."

"Good, then I shall stay here for the night."

"What?! You can't stay here! Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Aye, but in case you've forgotten, there is a beast out there that wants to eat you. Once I leave, he has full reign. Are you ready to be a meal?"

Rightly chastised, Emma conceded.

"Alright then. Now that we have that settled, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"You can sleep in my bed tonight!" Ruby volunteered.

Emma looked between Killian and Ruby and vehemently shook her head. "Nope. Not happening. Hook will sleep in my bed. Ruby will sleep in her own bed. And I will make a bed on the floor."

"Love, I have no problem taking the floor."

"No, Ruby would be upset if I were to be such an ungracious host."

"Really, I insist on…"

"I can feed you to the beast if you would prefer."

"Testy little lass, aren't ya? Fine, fine. But you get all the blankets."

"Whatever. Just turn around while we get changed. No peaking."

Smirking, Killian replied, "I wouldn't think of it. After all, I am always a gentleman."

Emma narrowed her eyes and watched him as he slowly turned around to face the wall. She kept her eyes on him until she was turned all the way around. She changed as quickly as she could and turned back around. When she finally looked to Hook, he had a huge smirk on his face looking her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I peaked" Killian leered. "And what a wonderful peak it was," he winked.

Emma clenched her fist and started to feel them warm up. Realizing that this might mean her magic was triggered, she calmed herself down and huffed as she grabbed all of the blankets off the bed. She couldn't tell if she was flattered or insulted.

"Good night, Hook."

She turned her back towards him as he climbed into her makeshift bed. Nodding his good night towards Ruby, he laid down and whispered "Good night, Emma."


End file.
